1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dispensers and, more particularly, to a squeeze-type dispenser for dispensing a predetermined quantity of the contents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for dispensing a measured or predetermined quantity are known in the art, and include containers which are rigid and flexible, or squeezeable. When these dispensers are inverted or squeezed, a fixed quantity of the contents is dispended from the container. Returning the container to its upright position, or releasing the flexible container, resets the dispenser for the next use.
Examples of dispensers which use a flexible or squeeze-type container are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,216, Moro-Lin PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,636,808, Gorman PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,700, Donoghue PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,673, Donoghue PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,488, Bennett
For various reasons, these prior-art dispensers have shortcomings. Moro-lin and Donoghue ('700), for instance, use containers which are sealed after being filled with the contents; the containers are not refillable. Gorman's device produces a spray or mist, and the metering apparatus does not consistently provide an accurately-measured quantity each time it is squeezed. The apparatus of Donoghue ('673) includes a cup for receiving the dispensed liquid, but does not provide means for dispensing an accurately-measured quantity of the liquid.